


Ready to Reign

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BioMax, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Reign is Kryptonian, Reign is a Medical Doctor and a Scientist, Reign is an alien, Spheerical Industries, l-corp, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Jack Spheer's adopted older sister Loreigna Laurel aka Reign (Reign is 34 in this, Jack was 26) moves to National City to take over the BioMax research at Spheerical Industries and reconnect with her old friend Lena Luthor. Lena welcomes the renewal of this friendship as Kara completely disappears on her after the Daxamite invasion and Mon-El's abrupt departure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping aboard this ship. I know this chapter and their meeting up is short. I'm not sure where this is headed yet, except that Lena/Reign are definitely endgame. I'm giving Reign a back story as we don't have one yet. It will eventually connect to Kara's past as well as Lena's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background and Lena and Reign reunite

During the first few months after Mon-El must leave because of the lead present in the air of the earth's atmosphere, Kara Danvers falls into a deep depression and refuses to either see or even talk to her, previously, good friend, Lena Luthor, at all. Lena understands that Kara has lost her boyfriend whom she cares about, no matter how short-term their relationship may have been. Kara probably even blames Lena for the Daxamite invasion and the necessity to remove all Daxamites, which included Kara's boyfriend, from earth through her lead-based expulsion solution. 

Lena somewhat blames herself for Mon-El's need to leave, but it really is not entirely her fault. He could have made different and better choices, himself. From Kara, she learns that Mon-El's mother and father offer him a chance to go back to his world and help his people, but he refuses to do this before his mother, Rhea, orchestrates her plan for the Daxamite invasion of earth for world domination purposes.

Lena also blames herself over the damage and destruction Rhea brings to National City during the Daxamite invasion that the creation and opening of Lena's transmatter portal facilitates. Lena even grieves Rhea's death because Rhea mentored her and acted like she cared for her during that process. Friends have always been hard for Lena to come by and even when she has been betrayed by a friend she still has a heart and cares contrary to what most people believe about the young Luthor daughter. 

Kara's refusal to see Lena and her ongoing major depressive stupor truly boggles Lena's mind and partly breaks Lena's already fragile heart. Kara was not together with this alien boyfriend all that long. While he may have seemed nice on a surface level, it always sounded like he did not treat Kara well whenever she extensively talked about him and how he acted around and spoke to her. Finally, he is not gone forever like Jack is because of his actual death. He is just gone for now and until he can figure out a way to safely come back and survive with the lead remnant present in the air of the earth's atmosphere. 

He probably will find a way to come back with some help from either some aliens in another place out there somewhere or from efforts the DEO and Supergirl make. Lena does not plan to help out with that process. Lena does fill Kara's office with flowers again one more time and sends pizza and potstickers to her apartment for a whole week after Mon-El is sent away, but she never receives so much as a thank you call or text message. Just complete radio silence from Kara. Lena was at a loss on how to respond to that, and, ultimately, just ignores Kara after that first week as Kara does the same to her.

Lena grieves Jack on her own without the help of her friend Kara who promises, but fails to stay by her side for longer than a short month. It really hurt her to lose Jack to save Supergirl. Still, Lena knows he was already lost because the nanobytes overtook his body. She makes a sacrifice that needs to be made. She does not regret the hand she plays in the loss of one life that saves another.

Near the end of the second month without a glimpse of Kara in sight, Jack Spheer's only living relative, his adoptive older sister, and Lena's old MIT friend, Loreigna Laurel, whom everyone calls Reign, for short, moves to National City. She leaves behind a lengthy medical mission trip to return to the United States and take over operations of Spheerical Industries and Jack's life-saving research. She inherits the company in his will. She plans to work on his failed BioMax nanobyte research without the use of either animal or human test subjects. Instead, she wants to try and figure out what efforts can be made with machines only. 

A few days after Reign quietly arrives in National City, she makes an impromptu, surprise check-in visit to her old MIT graduate school friend and Jack's ex-girlfriend, Lena Luthor. She stands in the lobby of the L-Corp building dressed very casually and argues with security about how Miss Luthor will definitely want to see her. Also, she states that she is not in any way a threat to Miss Luthor's safety even if the security guard thinks she looks like an eco-terrorist in her current outfit. 

As Lena strolls in one of the main front doors to her company's lobby just back from lunch with an important new L-Corp investor, she briefly pauses to see what all the commotion down here between her security staff and another person is all about. Stanley Stevens, the L-Corp Security Supervisor, motions her to come over. Lena, cautiously, starts to cross the lobby over to the security station. 

When she gets closer, Lena curiously looks up and down the back and side silhouette form of the person who stands face forward to the security desk with waist-length chestnut brown hair that loosely cascades over a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. High-top red converse sneakers top off the look. Those shoes perfectly contrast the black outfit with just the right bold pop of color. Lena hears a familiar voice and already knows who it is who stands before her before she even makes it all the way over to the security station.

As Reign slowly turns around and looks directly at the person whom the L-Corp Security Supervisor beckons over, Lena widely smiles as she opens her arms wide and cheerfully shouts, "ReiRei! Come here!"

Reign runs into Lena's open arms to fiercely hug her and looks her in the eyes with such joy-laden emotion as she tells her, "I missed you so much, LeeLee!"

As they break the embrace Lena gently grasps and holds onto Reign's right hand in her left and sternly instructs Stanley, "Please make the important security notation that Miss Laurel is to be allowed in and sent up to see me right away any time of either day or night that she stops in without delay!"

Stanley nods as the two women walk off hand in hand with the brightest smiles to the executive elevator to go up to Lena's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out Jess knows Reign quite well. Plus, Lena and Reign talk more and set up a dinner date.

Once they get up to Lena's office floor and the elevator doors open, Lena steps out first, motions to Reign to join her and tells Jess, "I'm not sure if you remember, but this is my dear friend, Miss Loreigna Laurel, formerly Spheer, Jack's older sister. She is to be allowed in at any time within reason."

Jess jumps up from her chair and runs over to tightly bear hug Reign as she excitedly shouts, "Oh my goodness, Reign! It's been too long! It's so great to see you! You look amazing!"

Reign brightly smiles as she giddily replies, "So do you, Jessie! How is Mellie?"

Lena clears her throat, "Hmm, ladies! Calm down a little! I guess Miss Laurel is not easy to forget is she?"

Jess replies, "Oh, you see, Miss Luthor, I could never forget Reign, err, Miss Laurel, as she introduced me to my girlfriend Melanie three years ago at this nightclub called Flight in Metropolis!"

Lena cheerfully interjects, "Well, Reign was always the eager matchmaker. She pushed Jack to ask me out."

Jess shares an awkward raised eyebrow look with Reign before she continues, "To answer your question, Reign, Mellie is fantastic! I plan to ask her to marry me!"

Reign excitedly responds, "Oh, that's amazing, Jess! I'm so thrilled for you two! I knew I was right that you two lovely ladies were perfect for each other! The three of us should get dinner together while I'm in town!"

Jess smiles as she asks, "Can I see your phone to put my and Mel's numbers in?"

Reign nods as she hands Jess her phone. As soon as Jess hands it back she calls Jess' number so Jess has her number now as well.

While they exchange numbers, Lena adds, "I insist on paying for your engagement party, Jess!"

Jess answers, "Oh, Wow! Miss Luthor that is very kind of you! It will not be a very big party, but you and Miss Laurel must come for sure!"

Both Lena and Reign brightly smile as they nod in agreement. 

Lena tells Jess, "Anyways, I know I have no more meetings today. Still, please make sure we are not disturbed the rest of the afternoon."

Jess nods.

As Lena and Reign enter Lena's office, Lena encourages Reign to take a seat on the office couch and make herself comfortable. Lena takes her blazer off, lets her own hair down and kicks her heels off. Reign unties and takes her hightop red chucks off and tucks her legs under her body just as Lena sits down Indian style across from her. 

Reign's tone suddenly turns serious as she tells Lena, "Leelee, I'm just so sorry about Jackie boy! I know it's been six months and I would have been here..."

Lena puts her hand up and interrupts her, "Please, STOP! It's fine. I know that after Harold Spheer's funeral, two years ago, Jack made you promise not to go to his. He wanted you to remember the happier times. I believe he told me the same thing back then, but I'm a glutton for pain and punishment. I did attend Jack's Metropolis memorial service on my own."

Reign interjects, "Well, I would have been here...for you...is what I meant."

Lena responds, "I had another friend who very kindly helped me through the first month of my grief. She sort of disappeared after that, but I got involved with a new project that, unfortunately, ended in all that alien invasion craziness so we were both busy and distracted."

Reign replies, "I'm glad you had a friend to help you a little bit. I heard about all that alien invasion stuff. It was truly not your fault. Don't blame yourself! Also, I hope you received my gifts. I know they were not much, but I wanted you to know I cared."

Lena responds, "Oh, yes, even though they were two months late, I did receive your very thoughtful gifts of the variety of plumerias and Jack's favorite Italian imported red wine. I have not cracked the wine open yet. Maybe we should do that and make a toast to Jack."

Reign replies, "The flowers and wine were late because I was deep in the jungles of the Zaire hard at work in a makeshift infectious disease clinic. I didn't here about my baby brother's death until well over a month after it happened. It saddened me. It still does. I couldn't help but think of you and how Jackie always told me to look after you. But, I also couldn't just drop my work and come back so quickly until some pertinent progress was made."

Lena responds, "Completely understandable! I am very glad to have you here with me now. Are you actually sticking around for a bit of time or just visiting?"

Reign looks pensively at Lena as she answers, "Umm, how about you bring that special bottle of wine to meet me tonight at that new Ethiopian restaurant downtown and we can discuss whether I'm just visiting or something else?"

Lena responds, "Oh, playing the mystery card already, are we? I like it! Okay I will have dinner with you tonight! What time?"

Reign lowers her legs and reaches to put her shoes back on and tie them as she replies, "Great! LeeLee I so hate to cut this impromptu visit short right now, but I have some things that I need to do before our dinner later. Since I remember you usually eat late, let's say 8pm?"

Lena smiles as she answers, "Sounds like a plan!"

Reign makes her way to the door of Lena's office and as she opens it she cheerfully sings out, "See you later Leelagator!"

Lena chuckles and heartedly sings back, "In a while Reignadile!"

About two hours after Reign leaves, Lena's phone rings with a new text message. She first thinks that it is maybe Reign and is excited to check it. Instead, Lena scowls as she looks down at her phone. While she would like to ignore this unexpected message, she sends a quick reply that she hopes makes an impact. She thinks at least she gets to see Reign again later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters have been short. I tend to start off with short chapters and eventually write longer ones as the story develops. I did go back and make some small edits to the last few chapters that added about 200 words.
> 
> Just a little Kara interlude with a Snapper/Kara pep talk and Kara being all mopey. Kara's a bit of an idiot and apparently, a Super spy, lol. 
> 
> Again, I'm going along with a lot of how current show canon is portraying her, even though, I, personally, despise how the show is destroying her character development and doing a grave disservice to female empowerment.

Meanwhile During the Same Afternoon in the Reporter's Bullpen at CatCo Worldwide Media:

Kara for once in a long time lightly smiles and hums to herself as she stands over a storyboard desk and finishes up the fun photo layout on an article about what inspires National City's food trucks owners to do what they do despite local restaurant opposition to their pop up service when Snapper unexpectedly calls her into his office. He tells her to take a seat. Before he sits down, himself, he sharply snaps today's folded Tribune paper out over his desk towards Kara. 

Not angrily, but concernedly he yells out, "Ponytail! I'm sick of you generally moping around here like someone ran over your puppy. Romantic relationships come and go. Honestly, I heard that arrogant, not so pretty manchild you were involved with got it on with one of the secretaries in the main CatCo copy room. That's disgusting behavior! Even I know that you deserve better than that! Good thing he went poof with all the rest of those alien invaders!"

Kara frowns and plays with her glasses a bit as she tries not to shed any tears and softly answers Snapper, "Uhmm, uhh, yeah, I guess you are right, chief."

Snapper snarkily retorts, "There's no guessing here. I know that I am right. Anyways, I'm pulling you out of the hole of boring puff pieces you have crawled your way into these last few months. I want you to write real news stories again!"

Kara curiously answers, "Well, what do you have in mind, chief?"

Snapper sternly replies, "All the main lights were turned back on at the National City Spheerical Industries BioMax research building this morning. Since its already after 4pm on Thursday, you have until next Monday at 8am to get the scoop to me of what's going on there for an article to run in the mid-day Tribune issue."

Kara with little enthusiasm in her voice simply answers, "Okay. I'm on it, chief."

Snapper continues, "Also, I want you to tap into and exercise your 'Sunny Danvers' charm that I know is still in that big and thick noggin of yours somewhere and get an exclusive interview with the new person in charge over there at Spheerical, rumor has it that it's a woman, for the next CatCo issue going to press two weeks from today." 

With slightly more enthusiasm Kara replies, "Uhmm, Yes! I, uhh, I will try my very best, chief!" 

Snapper sharply responds and adds, "As Yoda from Star Wars loosely says: 'There is no try, you must DO!' Further, a short quote or two from Lena Luthor on her thoughts on what is happening over at Spheerical will be useful as well!" 

Kara's breath catches in a choke-like cough and Snapper stops for a moment as he notices this. He knows the mention of Lena causes this. 

Soon he continues, "I am fairly certain you and Miss Luthor are on the outs at the moment since you have not given me either any substantial exclusives or news quotes from her since the days immediately following the Daxamite invasion. Still, please go and figure your problems out. She's too valuable a business and technology news asset and connection to completely severe. Flowerbomb her office like she did here. Wine and dine her with a fancy dinner. Anything short of sleeping with her will suffice as sex for story exclusives is both clear bribery and a stain on journalistic integrity."

Kara doesn't say anything in response to what Snapper says about Lena. She just simply affirmatively nods her head. She stands up and walks out of Snapper's office to escape to the special office space Cat left for her. She thinks of how that last sexual favors comment of Snapper's is both out of line and ridiculous. She would never sleep with a possible news source, especially not one, like Lena, who is also a friend. 

At least Kara thinks Lena is still a friend and not just an acquaintance and story source. The truth, however, is that Kara has very blatantly ignored her good friend these last few months ever since she sent Mon-El away at the end of the Daxamite invasion. She doesn't know where to even begin to mend and restore their slightly broken friendship. Perhaps, Snapper's 'wine and dine' suggestion is the perfect place to start.

Kara stares at her phone for a good half an hour in a wound up ball of anxiety and nerves before she tries to slip the easiest way back into contact with Lena when she sends her a text message, "Can I take you out for dinner, tonight? My treat. Golden retriever puppy with smiley face emoji."

Lena is extremely irritated as she looks down at the first text message her, once, good friend Kara Danvers sends to her in over two months. After a few minutes of contemplative thought, Lena simply responds, "NO!" in bold red text. 

This terse, yet somewhat brutal, response from Lena hits Kara like a ton of bricks. With the door closed in her private office and most of her coworkers gone for the day, Kara slumps over onto her work desk. She cries loudly and profusely without either an audience or any interruptions. 

Kara now recognizes that her lack of contact with Lena these last few months has truly messed up her relationship with her good, maybe even her, once, best friend. She is not sure how she can fix this, but she needs to figure out how to do just that before they never see or talk to each other again. Sure, quotes for articles are important, but getting a significant friendship back on track is more important to Kara. 

The tears continue to pour out from Kara's eyes down her cheeks and chin as she realizes just how much she pushed Lena away, who, unlike Mon-El, is still here on this earth. Kara thoroughly wallows for about an hour in self-inflicted despair until she gets up, leaves her private office and goes to the bathroom where she washes and wipes her face clear of runny mascara tear stains. 

Once Kara is calmer and much more presentable to the world again, she decides to leave CatCo for the night and go scope out Spheerical's BioMax research building as her Supergirl self before she does any real investigative work as her human, reporter self. This time, she does not break in like she did with Mon-El before when she investigated Jack's initial BioMax study research. Also, she does not go into the lobby and check-in with the security guard she can see with her x-ray vision through the building's walls. 

The new person in charge here might not agree to see her as either her Supergirl self or Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. Maybe, she's wrong though. She did not run Jack Spheer's name through the mud when BioMax's nanobyte technology was proven unsafe, sadly, by his death. Instead, she wrote a truthful article about his financial benefactor's deception and manipulation of him in attempts to market a deadly health product. 

Still, Kara errs on the side of caution tonight as she slowly flies up the front of the building opposite of Spheerical. She looks down from the roof of that slightly taller building into the windows outside what used to be Jack Spheer's office with her x-ray vision. She spots a beautiful, long-haired, tall brunette as she opens up paper file boxes on what was once Jack's work desk. Kara doesn't know who she is, but realizes Snapper is right. This mystery woman is likely in charge of Spheerical Industries and BioMax research now. 

Kara is about to fly off and think of how to deal with this news and plan out how to get back into Lena's good graces, in the comfort of her own apartment, with pizza and potstickers, when something stops her. With her x-ray vision she spots and recognizes a very particular pendant. A very unique piece of jewelry hangs along a chain and rests firmly over the center of this mystery woman's collar bone covered by her simple black t-shirt. Kara loudly gasps in astonishment at the sight of it. 

Strangely enough, Kara swears this mystery woman looks up and over in her direction at just that very moment in time that she gasps. Immediately, Kara bolts off in flight faster than the speed of light before she gets caught as a spy for real. She zooms around the city a bit before she decides to look in on Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating this again until sometime next week as I want to get some writing work done on my largest SuperCorp and SuperCat stories. I have not abandoned those ships. 
> 
> I am excited to explore a Lena/Reign friendship and later romantic relationship here in this work with all kinds of possibilities to unfold when there is not show canon to work with yet. Let's face it too the show is going to muck it up. I have next to no desire to watch that as it happens.


End file.
